Explosive comeback
by audrulyte
Summary: Set some 6 months after 'Negotiation'. Steph has her mind on going back to bounty hunting, but first she needs a nanny. Then things go bit wild. R&R


Disclaimer: not mine, not making any money, just playing with characters.

**EXPLOSIVE COMEBACK**

_Stephanie's POV_

Ranger was away to Washington on some hush-hush FBI business for a couple of days now and he wasn't expected to be back for another week or so. And I was bored. Oh, being a mom to a six-months-old child is a full time job, but stay at home part of this job was really starting to drive me nuts. So I was up to no good today and was planning grand return to my pre-mom bounty hunting business like right now.

I dialed Tank and went straight to the point as soon as he answered the call. 'Tank, I wanna go to the Bonds Office. Am I correct to assume that Ranger arranged with you to keep an eye on me and Lou while he's away?'

'Right he did. I'll ask one of the guys to come with you.'

'Good, I'll meet him at the garage, and I'm also popping in with you in ten,' and I hung up on him before he had his chance to ask just why I want to see him.

I wasn't going to tell him that my plan wasn't just simply go visit Lula and Connie, and that instead I had my mind set to go after some FTA, like ol' good times. I've been telling Ranger I wanted to return to bounty hunting for a while now, but he'd persuaded me to postpone that for later. Well, I guess that that 'later' was today. And Ranger being away probably was a good thing just for once as he wasn't here to stop me.

'Come Lou, we're going to see uncle Tank now, and then mommy is going to go after some bad guy,' I said putting baby Louis into his pram and packing his bag for the day. 'Atta boy,' I talked to the baby as he smiled happily at me, 'you're gonna like it with uncle Tank, aren't you Pumpkin? And off we go.'

Tank is going to be VERY "happy" about the arrangements, but what can I say? Ella's away on some family business, and I really, _really_ need a day off from being a mom. Oh, and I also had to make it even with Tank. Did he think I forget my promise of getting even only because I was in labor at the time? Nah, I did not.

* * *

><p>As I pushed Lou's pram towards Tank's office, Merry Men kept on greeting us both with nods and wide smiles from all over the place; some of the guys would even come to us and lean over the baby to give him a piece of baby talk or make a funny face at him. Yeah, bringing Lou down was always fun. Who could've ever expected these strong men turn into softies in a mere presence of Batbaby? I grinned for myself. Oh, boys, you're all gonna love it today.<p>

'Stephanie,' Tank greeted me rising from his chair and starting towards Lou and me as we came in, 'you wanted to see me?' Then he leaned over Lou and made a funny face for him, Lou in return erupted with happy giggles. Uncle Tank was Lou's favorite, and I was counting on that to stay true at least till the end of the day.

Good start, Tank, I thought for myself. You're gonna have a wonderful day with Lou, aren't you?

'Yeah, Tank, I wanted to see you. I packed Lou's bag, see over there,' I pointed to a rack under the pram. 'There are plenty of diapers and baby wipes there, and I also put in there some bottles. you'll just have to heat them before giving to Lou.'

Tank stopped dead in his tracks after hearing that.

'What?'

His funny face was now gone and was replaced by expression of genuine fright. Uh-huh, not buying that.

'Well, Ella's away, Ranger's away, and I'm off to hunt some baddie today, so uncle Tank is going to play nanny to our little Lou here,' I replied in a playful tone, and watched Tank go completely white.

Oh no big boy, no fainting on my shift. I took his hand soothingly.

'Don't you worry, Tank. Everything is gonna be fine, and you're gonna have lots of help from the rest of the guys. They love Lou, and you're also in charge while Ranger's not here, so… Um…' I bit my finger as a thought just crossed my mind. 'Unless the guys are going to watch you cope with baby sitting all alone and have a laugh at your expense.'

'No way…' started Tank, seemingly recovering his gift of speech, but I cut him short.

'Stop right there _uncle_ Tank. You want to file complain, go ahead and call Ranger, but until then you're stuck with Lou here. And I'm off.'

I gave him a finger wave and dashed for the door while I still had a chance for escape. I wasn't going to give him time to come round and be able to stop me, not today. And his momentarily stupor was just in hand for my rushed departure. Some of the guys gave me quizzical looks as I went past them, most probably wondering why I was in such a hurry and why I wasn't taking Lou with me, but I did not stop for a moment. I was a woman on a mission and stage "A" of the mission has just been completed. Stage "B" or get some baddie was next on it.

* * *

><p><em>Tank's POV<em>

Damn, damn, what am I supposed to do now? Desperate thoughts rushed through my mind as I watched feed from security camera from garage and saw Stephanie drive out of the underground parking in one of RangeMan's SUVs. I noted, inwardly cursing my own stupidity, that Stephanie was behind the wheel, and Don was driving shotgun for her; he wasn't taking any chances today. Oh, if only she'd have let Don drive…

'Fuck,' I cursed and then checked myself – Lou's with me, and Ranger would scalp me for cursing in front of his kid, if only he knew that. 'Sorry little fella. Uncle Tank did not want to say the bad F-word. You're not gonna tell on me to your father, are you?' I said to Lou and leaned to take baby out.

So what am I supposed to do with you, kid, eh? I've NEVER been alone with a baby, and I really don't know how to take care of you. Damn, I need to breathe and calm down. Panic won't help me here. Or I should ask…

The next moment my office door swung open and Lester's head popped in. 'Tank I've already got the intel you've asked for earlier…' he then took in me with the baby in my arms, and paused mid-sentence. 'What's going on here?'

Damn, but if I play it wrong the news of me baby sitting Lou will spread like wild fire through the office, and then I'll be stuck in this all alone while the men would be sharing a laugh at me.

'Steph went bounty hunting and she left me, _us_,' I corrected myself quickly, but probably not quick enough,_ '_in charge of Louis.'

Lester momentarily backed off. 'Oh, no, do not count on me. I am so NOT baby sitting.'

'Les,' I glanced at him irritated, 'you better rethink your options here.'

'Sure,' he sneered mockingly, 'I'll swing by when it's time to change this little dude. That will make my day no doubt,' and he backed out of the office in one fast move closing the door behind him.

I could hear him cry out loud, 'Hey guys, you're not gonna believe me…'

FUCK. 1-0, I lost my first battle.

* * *

><p><em>Stephanie's POV<em>

We were camped in the SUV and having a late lunch of some burgers while waiting for my FTA to come out of his girlfriend's house, when my phone rang.

'Emlow,' I answered still full mouthed.

'Babe, you've just managed to wreck my entire office.'

Uh-huh, Ranger. I could not decide from his tone if he was mad or mischievous, but he clearly already knew about my baby-sitting arrangement. I gulped down the suddenly choking bite before replying. 'I'm not sure what do you mean, Ranger. I'm not even there.'

'I know, Babe. But you've left Lou in Tank's charge, and the two of them together apparently are explosive.'

'Um?'

'I've been receiving calls from almost every single men in the office telling me how I should better plan for some renovation and refurnishing.'

Yikes. What did the two of them do? Lou's too small to do anything THAT much damage.

'So what's going on there?' I asked in as light-minded tone as I could manage at the time.

'Tank wanted some men to help him with Lou,' he went on, 'but some furniture and doors, and even some _walls_ got in his way.'

Oh-my. I bit my lower lip trying to suppress a groan of dismay ready to escape.

'Is it THAT bad?'

'Worse. They tell me preparing the office for renovations and redecoration was just a beginning. Lou needed changing at some point, and Bobby is now busy with cleaning a mess Tank made of some of the men who thought that that was funny.'

'Are… are they OK?' My imagination was already drawing a post-apocalypse view of battlefield with men lying scattered all over the place and with their blood splattered all around the place, and Tank standing in the middle of it with Lou in his hands and blaring _'Anyone else?'_

'They will be. Eventually. Though I think at least two or three of them won't be fit for work for a while.'

Damn it. Damn and damnation. I need a sugar fix to take me through this.

'Babe, you'll better take care of your sugar craving later. And right now you should better get back, or it might turn deadly from what I've heard.'

Sure, sure, just remind me how to drive. I might have lost this ability with all this bunch of bad news plummeting on my poor head. And all I wished for was just some day off. Yeah, right.

'Next time you better call some agency and get someone of them nannies to look after Louis, Babe,' Ranger said as I was desperately trying to start the engine with my trembling fingers.

'Wha?' Is he really talking 'next time' or am I hearing things? 'Next time?'

'Sure, Babe. I'm pretty sure there's gonna be the next time, aren't you?'

'Um… might be. So, you're not mad with me?'

Ranger started laughing at this point. He might have found me amusing, but he clearly was not mad with me. Did not he once say that I was in his budget line under entertainment?

'No, I'm not mad. But I'm sure collecting my fee when I'm back. Getting a car blown is one thing, but this… you better be ready for something special to make up to me for all my kindness,' he replied in a low husky tone which lured my mind from problems at hand to those of quite different sort.

As I've thought just what that 'special' could be, Ranger softly chuckled. 'Like your thinking,' and he hung up on me.

Damn his stupid ESP. And damn my stupid hormones. Cry ma nilly, first he scares the hell out of me, then he… Down, my damn hormones, down. This is not the time or place.

'What's happening?' Don asked looking intently at me.

'Priority call at RangeMan's. We'll come after Parker some other day,' I said to him as I have finally managed to start the engine. Then I stepped hard on gas and we took off in a hurry.

Getting back before Tank and the guys managed to demolish the entire building to the ground was now my top priority.

* * *

><p>Lou was sound asleep and I was getting ready for bed myself when Ranger called.<p>

'Yo.'

'Yo yourself.'

'Care to fill me in on details?'

I rolled my eyes. 'What are you willing to hear? You probably have received updates from the Merry Men by now.'

'Babe, please.'

Damn, he sure knows how to get anything from me. I sighed heavily.

'Well, I've found Tank and Lou in the gym. Clearly the guys managed to trick him go inside and got Tank safely locked away. Gym might need some minor tweaks after today, but otherwise it's in excellent cond. But the office really was a mess...'

'Babe, I could have heard that from Les or anyone else.'

That got him another eye-roll. Pity he could not see it. Seems like 'em eye-rolls come together with all this bounty hunting stuff for me.

'Don't forget explosive power.'

Uh? Did I miss something?

'You used to get your cars blown up, but it seems your powers have grown since then and now you can make people go nuts. Or is it Lou's power?' he laughed softly.

I did not think the whole situation was all that funny, but amused Ranger was way better news than him being angry.

'You better…' I started, but did not finish. I could not threaten him with some empty threats as that would not work with him, and I wasn't going to fight him either – I hated losing too much.

'Love, you never lose,' he said suddenly serious. 'But you better tell me how's Lou and Tank.'

'Um, Lou's fine. I actually think he enjoyed all the commotion very much. I wonder, if mine car blowing genes or that of yours are kicking in, but he was one happy boy when I got to him. I hardly managed to put him to sleep.'

That earned me another soft laugh from my Batman. 'And Tank?'

I sighed heavily.

'Well, I think he might need some vacation. Like some realy _really_ long one, and somewhere far _far_ away. And he might not want to speak to me too for a while too…'

'That bad?'

'Worse. But I think he will recover. Eventually… I could…' I said as an afterthought, but Ranger cut in at this point.

'Babe, leave it as it is for the time being. I'd love to find Trenton as it is and not in ruins, when I come back.'

'Oh, so NOW you're saying I'm gonna…' I started with sudden heated fire of righteous rage which rose inside of me, but Ranger once more stopped my tirade.

'Babe, I love you, but I think that this little revenge thing you had on Tank today is all I can stomach for now. And my men hardly could take another Bombshell apocalypse that soon.'

He still sounded damn amused. And that completely set me off.

'Hey!' I fumed with anger and sprang from the bed. 'Don't you dare laugh at me, Ranger, or… or…' I could not find the right words to express myself.

'Babe, I love you,' Ranger said in a very serious tone, and my anger vanished in one go just as it has risen.

Not quite a comeback I've expected, but it still worked well with my Bombshell's image.

THE END


End file.
